


Losing the Light

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, set during and after the fall of the City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Three Guardians and the loss of the Light.





	Losing the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Losing the Light, by Explosions In The Sky.

“ _The Cabal are everywhere!”_

 

“ I see them! I see them!” Lucy exclaims, readying a pulse grenade and tossing it at the troop of Cabal. She raised her auto rifle to deal with any remaining enemies, but the pulse grenade got them.

A shot skimmed her shoulder, and, gritting her teeth, Lucy turned to see a Psion up on a ledge aiming at her. The Titan quickly switched to her pulse rifle and quickly shot it down. Psions were the worst.

She caught sight of another troop of Cabal, a couple war beasts running at her. She punched one out as it jumped at her, and did the same with the other one when it got close to her. She quickly threw up a barrier and ducked behind it. Quickly and one by one, she picked off the Cabal forces until none were standing. Her barrier faded out and she got to her feet.

“Zora, any more nearby?” She asked her Ghost.

The Ghost, in her nice new viceroy shell, appeared at her side, feeling it was relatively safe to come out for the moment. “Not that I can tell. We’re fine for now.”

“You got the coordinates Zavala gave us?”

“Already inputted.”

“Good. Try and raise Murph on the coms again.”

“On it.”

Lucy reloaded her primary and headed off in the direction of the Tower, Zora right at her side. She crossed over onto another street when Zora told her she got through to Rheya, Murph’s Ghost.

“Murph, Rheya; where are you guys?” She asked over the coms.

“We’re almost to the Tower.” Murph replied. “Have you heard from Nelan?”

“Nothing from her. Do you think she’s okay? She was supposed to be flying back from Old Russia when this whole mess started.”

“I haven’t been able to reach her, but I’m sure she’s fine; she can handle herself. Wish she was down here with us though.”

Lucy sighed, her grasp tightening on her weapon. “I know. We could use our Hunter right about now.”

“I’ll try her again. Are you on your way to the rally point?”

“On our way now. I don’t know where the rest of the Vanguard are at, but we’re planning on meeting up with Zavala there.” Something flew overhead and she only briefly glanced up at it; looked like a Cabal ship. It could have been a Thresher; she had to be careful. “Rheya, send Zora your location; we’ll meet up with you and then head for the Tow-”

Her vision flashed white and there was a painful and sudden pull from within her, like someone pushed their hand into her chest and pulled out something very important.

Her momentum is halted and she trips over herself and falls, barely hearing her Ghost cry out in pain before she hits the ground.

Lucy’s whole body aches, not just from the impact, but from something else as well; something deeper.

After a moment of lying on the ground, she rolls over and gets herself to her knees. She quickly locates Zora, who has crashed to the ground as well.

“Zora!” She calls, panicking. Whatever had happened to her had effected her Ghost as well. Lucy carefully picked the Ghost up and got to her feet, but just barely. Her strength felt like it had been drained. “What’s happening? Are you okay?”

“I don’t feel so good.” Zora manages to say, her voice having a mild distortion to it. She sounds scared. “S-Something’s wrong.”

Before Lucy can question what, she hears familiar engines and looks to the sound just in time to see a Thresher taking aim at her.

Holding Zora close in an effort to protect her, Lucy tries to duck into nearby cover as the Thresher fires at her.

There’s a blast and she loses her grip on Zora.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _ Don’t be stupid! Without your Light you’ll die!” _

 

“We can’t stay here forever, Rheya.” Murph told her as he peaked out over the edge of the window. The Cabal were still out there near the overpass; his only way forward. There was no way they could head back toward the Tower. “It’s our only way through. Do you have Lucy’s last known location?”

“I was just barely able to trace it, but yes.”

“Nelan?”

“Nothing on her. Murph- you don’t have your powers anymore. You can’t throw down a healing rift or expect your devour ability to save you!”

“Can’t glide anymore ether, which means we have little options on making an escape. Fight or wait for them to find us and kill us.” He loaded his hand cannon; his new Sunshot, a lovely black and red, that was already dirty. He’d saved up for it, but he didn’t think he’d be using it so soon. “The former might be our better chance.”

Rheya weakly floated up to his face. “Murph, I cannot revive you if something happens!”

M urph knew this, sadly. His Light, both their Light, was gone. It had been taken from them. Murph didn’t know how that was possible, but he knew it had happened. He’d felt it and collapsed from the shock of it. Rheya, more closely connected, had fallen to the ground like a stone. They didn’t need to ask what had happened, not when they both knew.

Murph’s Voidwalker abilities were gone, and while Rheya could still heal him, she couldn’t revive him. If he died, he died for good.

Rheya, unable to stay hovering, sunk back down into Murph’s waiting hand. She was still weak;  he wished she would rest.

“I know I could die, Rheya.” He said, brushing his metal fingers over her lovely yellowspear shell. “We need to get out of the City, but if we can find Lucy and Nelan we can regroup and stand a better chance, maybe find other the Guardians that sent that transmission you picked up. We won’t be able to do that if we stay here. If we have to fight our way out, then so be it.”

“Then I hope you know what you’re doing.” Rheya retorted, but then her voice got quiet. “Please be careful. I… I can’t loose you.”

Murph understood; The feeling was mutual.  When Rheya had fallen, a flash of panic had gone through his circuits,  for a moment thinking his friend had been shot . She’d been suffered more when they lost the Light. Murph had picked her up and shielded her as they fled from the firefight and took cover in a nearby building. “ I can’t ether. D on’t worry; I’ll protect you.”

It was the same words he had spoken when Rheya had told him she was afraid of the Hive; he’d made a vow to protect her from them, although it wasn’t just Hive he vowed to protect her from.  He wouldn’t let the Cabal have her ether.

“Sunshot’s ready.” Murph announced. His scout rifle was running on empty, so this was all he had left. It had already saved his life once today.

“As you would say, “give them hell” A moment passed before she quickly added, “Don’t die.”

R heya still has enough energy to demateralize  in order to stay safe , though he still feels her concern at the back of his mind.

M oving as quietly as he can, Murph left cover and snuck around behind the troop. There were about four Cabal in between him and the overpass. He’s faced worse odds and he knows he can take them, but it’s going to be a risk. He’s without his light, which meant no Voidwalker abilities. He had to make this quick.

Grip tightening on the Sunshot ,  Murph raised the hand cannon and fired. They reacted as one of them quickly went down. Murph was able to kill a second one as they fired. He moved forward, trying to dodge the shots. He fired on the third, the rounds down to half in the hand cannon. He punched the third back and shot them with the Sunshot. As he did, something hit his leg, making him trip.

“Murph!” Rheya called out as he hit the ground.

The Warlock heard her, but rolled over onto his back in time to see the forth Cabal looming over him. He drew the Sunshot and fired the remaining shots, finishing off the Cabal.

Murph let his head fall back as he took a moment to breathe (metaphorically speaking; he had no need to breathe like organics). He saw Rheya appear over him, hovering close to his face.

“Murph, your leg-”

“It’s nothing.” He sat up, Rheya moving back to give him space. He pushed himself to his feet, but he quickly found the leg which had been shot wasn’t working right. “Everything clear?”

“Yes. Murph, I think I can still heal you.” She insisted.

“Save your strength.” He told her instead, holding out his hand for her. “You need your rest. You still tracking Lucy’s location?”

“I’m getting the signal from her Ghost, so Lucy should be with her. Zora must have got hit just as hard; the signal’s weak. Do you think they’re still alive? Lucy and Nelan; Zora and Ivo.”

“We’ll find out soon. Tell me which way to go.”

Rheya gave him a direction and he started to limp forward, but he prayed he wouldn’t find ether of his friends dead.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _ I feel so weak…” _

 

Nelan looks down at her Ghost, resting on her folded cloak. He seemed so tired; he could barely stay in a hover. She could hardly blame him, being offline for two days and sustaining damage from that fall, on top of losing the Light. She feels the same weariness, but she knows he’s suffering more; Ivo was more closely tied to the Light than she was.

She carefully placed a hand on top of his shell, hoping it would help somehow.

“Stay with me, Ivo.” She whispers, rubbing her finger against one of the shell’s points. She’d made that shell just for Ivo, and now it was all burned and scuffed and one of the little lights no longer shined. It would need some repairs. Never mind that though- her friend’s condition worries her more. He did not sound well at all; his voice was badly distorted and when she had asked how he was feeling, that response had pulled on her heart. It hurt to see Ivo like this.

I vo seemed to pick up on her  concern . “ Oh, I’ ve gone and worried you… Sorry, I was thinking out loud.  Nelan,  I was knocked out for two days; not permanently.  I’ll be fine for the night at least.”

It doesn’t help much. She had very nearly lost him, and if she had, she would be lost. Nelan was not a Guardian without her Ghost; without Ivo.

Nelan looks into the little fire she had started an hour ago, throwing a couple fore sticks into the flames to keep it fed. “I’ll take watch then. You rest.”

“You need to be mindful of yourself now that your Light is gone.” Even now he still worried about her. “Take care of yourself; make sure you have food and...”

He trailed off, his voice getting weaker and quieter, and Nelan took her Ghost and held him up so she could look at him. “Ivo? Ivo are you okay?”

His eye flickered, only making her worry more.  He was really hurt. “Sorry, I spaced out there.  The fall must have caused more damage than I thought. ” 

“We both lost the Light; Ghaul stole it from us. It’s more than the fall.”

That stupid Cabal- he took their Light, their home, he’d hurt Ivo…

She can’t help but whisper to him, “Please don’t die, Ivo. I thought I lost you once, I can’t...”

“I won’t die.” Ivo replied, trying to sound reassuring. “I won’t as long as I’m with you.”

Nelan tried to smile, but only managed to keep one for a brief moment. “And I’ll be right here.”

She reaches for her cloak still on her lap, and Ivo tries to hove r so she can have use of both hands. She unfolds the cloak, bearing the worn out Hunter’s symbol Quinn-7 first had printed onto it, and puts it back on. Ivo moved to the crook of her neck as she puts the hood up.

“Wake me if you need anything.” He insists as he settles down.

“I will.” She replies, tossing another stick into the fire.

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
